$\dfrac{2}{8} + \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{2}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 4}{2 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {4}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{6}{8}$